Sinag
Sinag ''' '''Sinag (tagalog word sinag which refers to ray of sunlight) is a comicbook released by Ashfrost Productions. It was first released on May 26, 2012 by the creator-writer, Jaudaux. It runs as a series. It is a story about a human being warped in a different universe where both humans and mythical beings co-exist. Plot The story begins when the main protagonist Augusto De Sanctuario or Agos alledgedly died and is on the verge of going to the "other side" only to find out that he is being delivered to another world in a form of a comet plummeting towards a different version of Earth called Alya. His coming was seen by different walks of life. Some of them, an impakto, a couple of duwende''s, a ''tikbalang and a tribe of maligno''s. As the story progresses, Agos met an impakto-monk named ''Silang that shares an idea that their god, Bathala brought him to their world to form a band of different beings to unite the world for an upcoming danger. Concept The story manifests that differences is a large wall that obstructs unity and development to reach an ultimate goal. The writer uses leaves as a metaphor for leaves may have different kinds of shapes or colors,but they will still reach out to a similar source that makes them essential- sunlight. Hence the logo and the Theme: "Pagkakaisa sa Kabila ng Pagkakaiba" (unity despite of difference) which serves as the soul of the comicbook series Characters *'Augusto De Sanctuario' : Augusto or Agos is the main protagonist of the series. A human being who seem died and was sent to Alya in a form of a comet. On the first chapter, before he was set to another world, he hears a phrase "Pagkakaisa sa kabila ng Pagkakaiba" from an unknown entity. later in the series, he would unite and lead a group of different beings to do a certain cause. *'Silang Dima' : 'Silang is an impakto and also a monk that accompanies and guides Agos on their adventure. Silang comes from a tribe of impakto rogues that has a bad reputation. When a surprise extermination was raised against them, his big brother Gulang was forced to leave the infant silang on a monastery gate to save him from the massacre. Despite the disposition and hatred from other beings, Silang was raised by monks then became a monk himself. More details will be seen on later chapters of the series. *'Rigos ng Bakawan' : Rigos is a punong tagapagtanggol (main protector or captain-of-the-watch) of a known maligno tribe. In the first chapter, he arrives and arrested Silang and Agos for trespassing and knowing Agos as the comet that brought fear among his tribesmen. He loves his tribe and would do anything for their sake. *'Aglugan ' : 'Aglugan or lugan is a tikbalang who is also an albino. thrown away by his own tribe, Lugan struggles as always being chased by random people because of his "astounding" difference compared to other tikbalangs. On the first chapter, he sees the comet and start a pursuit believing it might turn out to be a being who shares his likeness. *'Lomi : Lomi is a Duwende ng Punso who loves adventure and always being accompanied by her friend batsa. On the first chapter, She and Batsa saw the comet and tries to search for its landing site to find out what it is. *'Batsa' : Batsa is also a duwende who accompanies her friend Lomi on her so-called adventures. She often worries and always reminds Lomi to be careful on her actions. *'Mambabarang ng Kulisap' : The mambabarang who is always fond of catching insects as well as creatures he considered "magnificient." He always display a disturbing grin if something excites him. He has test tubes and garapons(jars) filled with insects that provides him abilities and power. He puts them on his vest and his cargo pants/shorts. *'Boni' : A tobacco-addicted Kapre who is a member of a rebel group Kapre Katipunan. He uses a bamboo rifle and always wear an eyeglass so he can see what he considers "bulilits." He will be seen on later chapters of the series. *'Tiyanak Trio' : Nak, Pin and Bet are tiyanaks that joins the gang as the story progresses. Good mechanics because they're once adopted by a very patient human mechanic/blacksmith. they always run around like children and play pranks but very reliable if needed. : '